L'oiseau moqueur
by Les Nerles
Summary: Je me concentrais sur tous les muscles de mon nez, de ma bouche, de mes joues, m'imaginais les remodeler, mais rien n'y faisait. Non, je ne parvenais à emprunter que le visage de Narcissa. Plus tard, les Médicomages de Sainte Mangouste diagnostiqueraient mon cas comme celui d'une Métamorphomagie partielle. Ma mère, plus prosaïquement, appelait cela du bon goût.


**L'oiseau moqueur  
OS**

* * *

**Note d'auteur :** Je ne sais franchement pas comment je me suis débrouillée. Je suis à peu près certaine que _L'oiseau moqueur_ se trouvait à un moment donné sur mon compte d'auteur, et quand je suis repassée pour y apporter quelques corrections, j'ai constaté qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace. J'imagine que je l'ai accidentellement supprimé en essayant de l'éditer, ou bien qu'il est mystérieusement tombé dans les profondeurs abyssales de ce site.  
Merci à ceux qui avaient pris le temps d'écrire une review par le passé : je suis sincèrement désolée qu'elle ne soit plus là, et j'espère, au moins, vous avoir répondu.

* * *

J'avais huit ans lorsque je cessai de prononcer le mot Maman : si d'aventure je venais à évoquer Druella Black, je prenais soin de la nommer Madame Vitriol.

Il me semble bien que c'était une idée de Narcissa. Ca lui était venu à l'heure du thé, sans doute parce Papa avait coutume d'inspecter longuement sa tasse avant de se décider à en boire le contenu. Lorsque nous lui demandions les raisons de cette méfiance, il nous répondait toujours :

- J'ai beaucoup d'ennemis.  
- Moi aussi, j'ai des tas d'ennemis, intervint un jour Narcissa. C'est parce que je suis la plus jolie.

Il posa une grosse main sur sa tête blonde, et lui dit :

- C'est sûrement vrai.

Ma sœur cadette en fut fort inquiétée. Lorsque nous sortîmes dans le jardin, cet après-midi, elle refusa tous les biscuits que je lui offris. C'était là l'idée que je me faisais de l'attitude d'un condamné à mort. Aussi la priai-je de se confier à moi.

- C'est parce que Maman veut lui faire des petits trous, se donna-t-elle la peine de m'expliquer.  
- Quels petits trous ?

A sept ans, elle avait déjà de très longues mains, Narcissa, et elle en brassait toujours l'air lorsqu'elle marchait, comme si elle ne savait pas tout à fait quoi en faire. Elle pressa son index contre le côté gauche de ma poitrine.

- Elle veut lui faire des petits trous là.  
- Tu racontes vraiment que des bêtises, Cissy.  
- Non, j'invente pas, je l'ai vue ! Elle met quelque chose dans son verre pour lui faire des petits trous dans le cœur.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Oui. Peut-être qu'elle en donne à Bella aussi. C'est pour ça qu'elle est bizarre.

Je réfléchis un instant à la question ; tout cela me paraissait en fin de compte tout à fait plausible. Je contemplai un instant ma sœur, ses mains et son visage de fleur qui ne pouvait mentir.

- Mais comment elle fait ça, à ton avis ?  
- Avec du vitriol.  
- C'est quoi, le vitriol ?  
- Un truc qui fait des trous, avait rétorqué l'érudite dans un haussement d'épaules.

Je me serais pâmée devant une si grande sapience. Cependant, pragmatique, je saisis toute la portée dramatique de ses propos et lui chuchotai à l'oreille :

- Tu crois qu'elle nous fera boire du vitriol, quand elle en aura fini avec Bella et Papa ?  
- On la laissera pas faire. On se protégera.  
- Pourquoi ?

Elle avait soupiré devant toute l'ampleur de cette évidence.

- Elle n'a pas le droit d'abîmer mon visage.

[…]

Quelques jours plus tard, nous rédigions le script et l'apprenions par cœur, consciencieusement. Madame Vitriol nous fit cadeau du service à thé en porcelaine fêlée. _Pour jouer à la dînette_, déclara-t-elle. Nous ne l'utilisâmes jamais à cet escient, toutes préoccupées que nous étions par des activités autrement plus importantes. Dans un élan de bravoure qui suscita les louanges de ma sœur cadette, j'arrachai secrètement à la cuisine quelques sachets de thé noir. Ce fut là le début de nos répétitions.

Accroupies derrière le cèdre, nous remplissions les tasses d'eau glacée ; boire chaud trop fréquemment, avait décrété Narcissa sur un ton académique, nous aurait fait fondre de l'intérieur. Nous y plongions ensuite des sachets d'Earl Grey qui n'infusaient jamais tout à fait, et nous endossions nos rôles. Toujours, j'étais le Prince. Jamais je ne faillis à réciter mon texte :

- Mademoiselle, ne buvez pas !  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Parce que votre thé est plein de vitriol !  
- Et alors ?  
- Vous êtes bien trop belle pour mourir.

Narcissa exultait.  
Aujourd'hui encore, lorsque je repense à la fillette qu'elle était, c'est l'image de son sourire qui se rappelle à moi, comme s'il avait laissé sur ma mémoire une cicatrice en demi-lune. Et il était beau, et il était tendre, alors, tout cerclé du halo rosissant de ses lèvres.

Parfois, saisie d'une fièvre tragique, elle ignorait mes mises en garde, portait la tasse à sa bouche et en avalait le contenu d'une traite. Puis, elle se laissait tomber au sol, et l'herbe encore humide moutonnait comme une écume dans ses cheveux bouclés.

Je la laissais mourir à son rythme, sans m'affoler, parce que je savais qu'il suffisait d'un baiser pour la ramener à la vie.

[…]

Par manque d'imagination, sans doute, Narcissa paraissait avoir calqué ses traits sur ceux de Cygnus Black. C'en était charmant, lorsqu'ils étaient assis côte à côte. J'essayais sans cesse de leur raconter des histoires drôles, à table, ne serait-ce que pour voir deux paires d'yeux identiques s'éclairer du même rire.

Ma sœur cadette était encore d'une beauté mobile, à l'époque. Ce n'est que plus tard, à force de converser avec le reflet glacé que lui renvoyait le miroir, qu'elle décida que l'impassibilité lui allait mieux au teint.

Son cou n'en finissait jamais de ployer sous de nouvelles boucles. De lourds rubans blonds frisaient sur ses omoplates. Bellatrix et moi-même aimions assister au démêlage rituel du matin, et c'était un peu comme regarder le soleil se lever dans les rayons de ses mèches jaunes. Madame Vitriol, assise devant la coiffeuse, peignait longuement ses cheveux, leur sifflait des secrets comme à un petit nœud de serpents dorés. Parfois, elle levait les yeux de son ouvrage et susurrait :

- Tu es vraiment jolie, Cissy.  
- Et moi ? demandait Bellatrix.

Bella savait, bien entendu. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'en enquérissait, il y avait une sorte de fébrilité dans sa voix, presque comme si elle espérait que la réponse changeât un jour.

- Toi, tu ressembles à ton oncle.

Ce ne fut jamais dit méchamment. Non, il y avait plutôt une forme de pitié dans le ton de Madame Vitriol, une petite voix qui chuchotait _Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma pauvre fille, mais que veux-tu ?_ Peut-être y avait-il autre chose, dans cette affirmation désolée, le venin de l'un de ces mauvais souvenirs que l'on nomme remords, et que le visage de Bellatrix lui rappelait comme une balafre en travers du sien.

Si j'en croyais le murmure du miroir, j'étais un duplicata de ma sœur aînée. Nous avions les mêmes iris sombres, quatre billes noires nichées dans nos paupières. Nos cheveux, aussi, nous chatouillaient à peine les épaules ; timides, frissonnants, presque invisibles, se confondant avec les ombres dentelées du pourtour de nos têtes. Alors, ne comprenant pas tout à fait, je tentais :

- Moi aussi, je ressemble à Tonton Orion.  
- Toi, tu as la décence de le cacher. Montre-moi ton joli visage.  
- Je peux pas, j'y arrive pas tout le temps.  
- Pas de chance ! s'exclamait une Narcissa triomphante.

[…]

Lorsqu'il m'apparut que je pouvais contrôler ce don, je passai un certain temps à Sainte Mangouste à regarder défiler les Médicomages. L'un après l'autre, ils me montraient des photos de femmes qui m'étaient inconnues et me demandaient avec douceur :

- Et elle ? Tu peux l'imiter ?

Je me concentrais sur tous les muscles de mon nez, de ma bouche, de mes joues, m'imaginais les remodeler, mais rien n'y faisait. Non, je ne parvenais à emprunter que le visage de Narcissa.

Il me suffisait de m'installer sur le petit tabouret de la coiffeuse et de songer à ses traits, pour qu'aussitôt, les miens ondoient, s'enroulent et tordent ma peau jusqu'à ce que je devienne elle. Ce qui me frappait, alors, c'était que ses yeux semblaient peser plus lourdement dans sa tête que les miens. Comme s'ils étaient en verre, bleus et ronds, et qu'ils étaient éclairés de l'intérieur. Narcissa était une torche blanche qui scintillait sans cesse ; Bellatrix et moi-même avions été taillées sur le lit de l'oncle Orion dans un fragment de nuit.

Là, devant la glace, je passais des heures à ausculter sa physionomie. On me disait, alors, que je l'admirais. Je crois qu'il serait plus juste d'affirmer que je fouillais son visage à la recherche de la mystérieuse origine de sa beauté. En rêve, je m'imaginais décoller délicatement la peau de sa tête, comme un masque, et la tendre sur une table de dissection pour examiner son énigme plus en détail. Même au travers des étendues lustrales de ses propres iris, Cissy avait la joliesse cryptique.

Parfois, je discutais avec ce reflet dans la glace, et il me répondait en riant de mon rire, parce que la vraie Narcissa, elle, ne riait déjà plus :

- Tu es belle. Je sais. J'aurais dû te laisser mourir, toutes ces fois, derrière le cèdre. Tu ne peux pas, tu le sais bien : tu m'aimes trop. C'est pas vrai. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me voles mon visage, hein, pourquoi ?

Plus tard, ces mêmes Médicomages diagnostiqueraient mon cas comme celui d'une Métamorphomagie partielle. Ma mère, plus prosaïquement, appelait cela du bon goût.

[…]

Il fut un jour – je crois bien que j'avais seize ans, alors –où Narcissa voulut coiffer mes cheveux ; les siens, en réalité. Elle me pria d'adopter sa figure. Docile, je m'exécutai.

Ses doigts étaient toujours très longs, et plus translucides encore qu'ils ne l'étaient dans notre enfance. Elle les glissa dans la masse entortillée de ces mèches blondes qui étaient un peu les miennes, un peu les siennes. Elles étaient si bizarres, alors, si belles, pas tout à fait vivantes mais presque un peu, la mue dorée de quelque bête mystique qui aurait choisi le dortoir des Serpentard pour s'abriter de l'hiver.

Et puis, ça lui vint comme ça. Je ne sus jamais trop dire s'il s'agissait d'un ordre ou d'une supplique. Je compris simplement qu'elle en avait besoin. Sur un ton sans équivoque, elle dit :

- Déshabille-toi.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Comme ça.

Je n'avais aucune pudeur par rapport à ma propre nudité, et celle de Narcissa m'indifférait. Il y avait, en revanche, quelque chose de particulièrement gênant à exhiber mon corps alors que j'étais toujours en partie elle.

Ma robe forma un monticule fleuri sur les dalles du sol.

Ma sœur me disséqua d'un œil critique. Elle avait des cils très longs, blancs, un rempart étrange à l'orée de ses prunelles. Finalement, elle commenta :

- T'es pas terrible.  
- Je sais.  
- C'est drôle, avec mon visage, on dirait que toute ta beauté est remontée à ta tête. Un peu comme quand on appuie sur un tube de dentifrice.

Elle se débarrassa de sa blouse et de sa jupe. C'était une cordillère de frusques désordonnées, à présent, au pied du lit, des pics escarpés de coton et de dentelle et des nuages de parfum pour dames. Une ceinture d'îlots volcaniques.

Elle posa l'une de ses mains transparentes sur ma poitrine, et pour un peu, j'aurais pu voir au travers de sa paume une tache prune, comme un hématome, le bouton mal éclos de mon sein gauche.

- Tu es folle, assenai-je au bout d'un instant.  
- Mais tu me trouves belle ?  
- Oui.  
- Alors ça va.

Elle m'embrassa en gardant ses yeux grands ouverts, et cela m'apparut comme une évidence : elle n'avait plus le même goût que lorsqu'elle était petite, plus la douceur des miettes de biscuit coincées entre ses incisives. Non, elle avait un goût de froid, à présent, une haleine de froid, même, et c'était comme si une boule de neige avait roulé le long de ses lèvres en y laissant une traînée de givre.

[…]

- Andromeda, tu pourrais dire à Ted Tonks d'arrêter de m'embêter ?  
- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas toi-même ?  
- Tu traînes toujours avec lui, tu peux lui faire passer un petit message pour ta sœur préférée, quand même ?  
- Mais il n'embête personne, Ted !  
- Il a encore mis une fleur dans mon sac en sortant du cours de Métamorphose.  
- Je trouve ça bien gentil de sa part, moi.  
- Si tous les garçons te donnaient des fleurs, tu finirais pas trouver ça agaçant, toi aussi.  
- Tu vas finir toute seule, Cissy, à force de n'aimer que toi.  
- Je ne pense pas, non.  
- Menteuse. Tu ne trouveras jamais quelqu'un qui te plait.  
- Je crois bien que j'ai trouvé, justement.  
- Ah oui ? Raconte !  
- Malefoy.  
- Le type tout blanc qui est dans mon année ?  
- Lui-même. Il me ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Un peu.  
- Il me ressemble beaucoup, Andromeda, tout le monde le dit. Je pense que je devrais l'épouser.  
- T'es vraiment bizarre, Cissy.  
- Et on aura un bébé qui me ressemblera aussi. On sera beaux, tous ensemble.  
- Si tu le dis.

[…]

_Ted Tonks._

Ma langue rebondit deux fois sur mes incisives tandis qu'elle trace les contours de ce nom pittoresque. C'est rigolo comme tout, Ted Tonks, un nom en lettres rondes, un nom de collines duveteuses, un nom qu'on écrit avec des _e_ et des _o_ qui ressemblent à des fleurs en train d'éclore, avec deux _T_ majuscules qui ploient comme des tiges sous ma graphie inclinée. Un nom qui me plait.

_Ted Tonks._

Un nom à crier en sautant sur un lit. C'est ce à quoi je m'affairais dans la chambre de Bella, cet après-midi d'été. Narcissa était allongée sur le flanc, les yeux clos, nonchalante, le menton appuyé dans sa paume. A son visage, c'est à peine si on aurait pu deviner qu'elle se désolait de mon mauvais goût. Ma sœur aînée, quant à elle, se tenait debout, la joue appuyée contre le carreau froid. Elle n'était pas femme à s'asseoir sans raison valable.

_Ted Tonks !_

- N'importe quoi, soupira Bellatrix en secouant la tête.  
- Moi, je le trouve très bien, répliquai-je, vexée.  
- Il est vraiment nul. C'est un Poufsouffle, un Sang-de-Bourbe, et il a le menton en galoche : on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait grand-chose pour lui.  
- Tu aimes le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toi, alors tu ferais mieux de te taire.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
- Il est laid.  
- Je sais.  
- Mais tu l'aimes quand même ?  
- J'ai bien trop peur du Mal qui ne se voit pas pour aimer quelqu'un de beau.

Entendant le mot qui lui apparaissait presque comme un second prénom, Narcissa souleva une paupière et s'inquiéta :

- Et tu me trouves belle ?  
- Oui, répondit sobrement Bellatrix.  
- Alors tu penses que je suis méchante ?  
- Tu es méchante.  
- Si c'est comme ça, je me rendors.  
- Attends. Il est peut-être temps qu'on discute.  
- De quoi ?  
- Tu sais bien.  
- Je ne sais pas, puisque je suis bête et méchante.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais bête.

_Ted Tonks._

Un nom qui fait comme un feu de joie sur le bout de la langue, ça, Ted Tonks, un nom qui est tellement rebondi qu'on n'arrive pas à la prononcer en étant triste, ou en ayant peur, ou en étant seul. Alors, debout sur mon lit, je continue de chanter des Ted Tonks en souriant.

Même s'il aime Cissy.

[…]

- Ma sœur te plait, non ?  
- Oui. C'est vrai.  
- Mais tu ne lui plais pas. Elle est toujours fourrée avec cette grande guigne de Malefoy. Aime-moi plutôt.  
- Tu n'es pas ta sœur, Andromeda.  
- Je peux l'être, si tu veux. Regarde, la ressemblance est parfaite. On s'y méprendrait.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.  
- Pourquoi pas ? Ca ne me dérangerait pas, moi. Vraiment pas.  
- Ce n'est pas normal. Ca nous retomberait dessus.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, que ce ne soit pas normal ? Tu la trouves normale, toi, Cissy ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire.  
- Réfléchis un peu, Ted : ce sera comme être avec elle, parce que j'aurai son visage, mais ce sera aussi comme être avec moi, avec ta meilleure amie, tout le temps. Qu'est-ce qui ne plait pas, là-dedans ?  
- Je ne sais pas.

[…]

- Je m'en vais.  
- Avec Ted ?  
- Avec Ted. On va se marier.

La bouche de Bella trembla devant ma réponse. Je n'osai pas la regarder en face, m'attendant presque à ce qu'elle me lance un Doloris. Une terreur infantile, absurde, me chuchotait que derrière ses lèvres closes, elle cachait son cœur perforé comme un bout de dentelle.

_Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Madame Vitriol l'a trouée de partout._

- Tu reviendras ?  
- Non.

Bellatrix ne savait pas pleurer. Elle était une lanceuse d'éclairs, et parfois, ses foudres déchiraient le ciel étoilé de la famille Black. Mais elle ne pleurait toujours pas.

Ce fut au tour de ma sœur cadette de s'avancer, les mains jointes en signe de prière :

- Reste pour moi !  
- Je ne peux pas, Cissy.  
- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
- Plus autant, non.

Jadis, je voyais Narcissa comme une beauté fossile. Figée et immortelle sur la surface laquée du miroir. Si j'avais su. Si j'avais su, peut-être l'aurais-je prise en photo, comme elle me le demandait souvent. Peut-être l'aurais-je encadrée, mise sous vitrine, fait davantage pour empêcher que ses contours s'effacent, que la palette de pastels qui rosissait ses joues et diluait le bleu étrange de ses yeux tombe en poussière à la première guerre venue. Peut-être l'aurais-je serrée dans mes bras et embrassée très vite, une dernière fois, sans aimer ça, juste pour sentir ses frimas fondre un peu sur mes lèvres. Peut-être lui en aurais-je moins voulu, aussi, si j'avais su qu'elle ne serait pas là pour toujours, qu'elle devrait céder son trône et rendre sa couronne de tresses dorées.

Mais j'étais jeune, alors, et je me félicitais de ne pas savoir, ou bien, sans doute, de faire semblant de ne pas savoir.

Bella, peu encline aux épanchements sentimentaux, commenta simplement :

- Si je te revois, Andromeda, je te tue.

Alors je leur fis un signe de la main et tournai les talons.

[…]

La nuit de noces se fit toutes lumières allumées, avec mes hanches secouées de soubresauts et de grosses gouttes qui tremblaient au bord paupières de Cissy. Je m'accrochai désespérément aux herbes folles de cheveux de Ted, un peu comme lorsque j'étais petite, dans le jardin, et que j'en arrachais des poignées entières.  
Il ne cessa de fixer Son visage et Ses yeux qui grandissaient et qui dévoraient tout, et il fit bien attention, tout du long, à ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers les blancheurs anguleuses de ce qui était moi.

Lorsque Ted fut endormi, je suivis mon ombre dans la salle de bains. La sueur avait collé Ses traits à la peau de mon visage. Je posai mes mains bien à plat sur l'évier et la regardai dans le fond du miroir. Elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, alors, et les cils gorgés d'eau. J'éclatai d'un rire rauque et lui fis remarquer :

- Tu as vraiment une sale tête, ce soir, Narcissa.

Je songeai au cèdre. A la coiffeuse. Aux petits trous. A Cissy l'indolente qui nous creusait des tunnels sous la peau plus assurément que Madame Vitriol.

Moi, je n'étais pas comme Bellatrix, pas une faiseuse de tonnerre qui lance ses éclairs à l'aveugle. J'aurais pointé le canon de mon fusil droit sur le poitrail de l'oiseau moqueur, et la balle aurait sifflé dans l'air avant de le fendre en deux.

Je saisis le tube de rouge à lèvres sur le bord de l'évier et en passai sur sa bouche, débordai un peu. Débordai sur le menton, sur le front, sur les joues, jusqu'à ce que sa tête ait l'air d'avoir éclaté.

- Tu es immonde, lui dis-je.

Lorsque le Médicomage m'annonça que j'étais enceinte, je me retins de vomir. Je passai les neufs mois qui suivirent à cauchemarder, et je voyais, en rêve, le fantôme frissonnant de Narcissa ondoyer dans mes entrailles.

[…]

Nymphadora ne comprit jamais la chance qu'elle avait eue de ne pas naître prisonnière de son visage. Elle n'avait de cesse de me répéter :

- Mais Maman, je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai vraiment l'air !

Et moi de lui répondre :

- Ca aurait pu être pire. Tu aurais pu ressembler à ta tante.

Elle secouait alors sa tête chamarrée en se disant, sans doute, que j'étais bien obtuse.

Je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter, en réalité : c'est Narcissa qui accoucha d'elle-même. Dans une pitoyable tentative d'établir une trêve, je fus conviée pour le thé.

Pour le thé.

C'était d'une futilité charmante, en un sens. Un thé pour mettre fin à des années de silence mutuel, comme si nous n'avions jamais cessé de nous retrouver sous le cèdre. S'écroulait-elle dramatiquement sur les canapés tendus du Manoir Malefoy après avoir vidé sa tasse, à présent ? Un homme tel que Lucius avait-il réellement du temps à perdre à la réveiller d'un baiser ?

J'hésitai un instant à répondre au hibou qu'elle m'avait fait parvenir.

_Drago est magnifique. Viens nous voir, nous prendrons le thé.  
Ta sœur,  
Cissy._

Elle avait pris la peine d'y joindre une photo d'eux. Le petit Drago était beau, en effet, un gosse en pâte de verre qui arborait déjà des mines préoccupées qui n'étaient pas de son âge. Il avait hérité de son père deux iris tranchants comme des disques de métal. Lucius était d'ailleurs absent, ou bien penché sur un bureau d'ébène derrière une porte close. Mais ce fut le visage de Narcissa qui me frappa. Elle paraissait avoir pris la poussière, là-bas, au milieu des bibelots millénaires, et les tentures du manoir s'étaient tirées sur elle. Elle était toujours belle, là n'était pas la question. Le fait est, cependant, que cela ne se voyait plus.

Finalement, je pris ma plume et rédigeai une réponse brève :

_Attention à ce que Lucius ne lui fasse pas des petits trous.  
Andromeda._

Elle ne m'adressa plus jamais la parole.

[…]

Lorsque je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, aujourd'hui, je vois Bellatrix. C'est un peu douloureux, et puis, c'est presque comme porter les vêtements d'une morte. Alors, je prends les traits de Cissy. Je me demande ce qu'elle dirait, si elle savait que je lui emprunte encore son visage.

Longtemps, je crus que je la reverrais. Qu'elle viendrait me rejoindre dans mon petit cottage égaré derrière une colline de la campagne anglaise, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir admirer une dernière fois la personne qu'elle était. Pour prendre le thé, aussi, peut-être ? A présent, j'en doute fort.

Parfois, dans un article de la Gazette du Sorcier, elle apparaît comme un post-scriptum aux côtés de son époux, un épilogue en lettres minuscules que l'on ne peut lire sans plisser les yeux : _j'existe_. Sur les photos, on la voit plus spectrale que son propre fantôme, et le bleu de ses yeux a coulé sur ses cernes.

Alors, je ris un peu en songeant à Bellatrix qui était partie faire pleuvoir des orages aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je me dis qu'elle fut sans doute la plus heureuse des sœurs Black.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
